Kadotsu
Kadotsu is a member of Ura Uruha, as well as the most powerful member of the Shishiten. Appearance Kadotsu is a large human, towering over all other members of the Shishiten. From what little is seen of his body, he appears to have darker skin. He wore a mask, with two lenses for vision, one over the other. His hair is long and untamed. Kadotsu wears furs over his clothes on his neck, in a triangle fashion, as well as around his waist. Two iron bracers are adorned on his wrists that are connected by a chain. He also wore a dream catcher around his neck. He has been noted to possess a very large, and intimidating aura that seems to give away his presence when on the hunt. As he is being sucked into Joker's Black Hole, his face is finally trvealed to be a dark-skinned man with stitchings that keep his right eye open, a nose and lip ring, and jagged teeth. Personality He possesses the mindset of a crazed hunter, going out into battle searching for strong opponents to fight, but is disappointed in the weakness he encounters. He is also sadistic, as he considers a slow, painful death to be a reward to his opponents for wounding him. Kadotsu seems to enjoy the idea of how Mori had humans experimented on, calling them monsters, as he too deems himself one. He has little sense of camraderie, as seen when he killed Yagami. In spite of how sure of his own strength he is, Kadotsu seems to know when someone is dangerous toward him, as seen when he attempted to escape from Kurei. Plot SODOM Saga He is first seen talking to Kirito about the clones of Koran, as well as destruction. Later on, he goes about searching for opponents, killing many Kuu in the process, including Minamio, and even a member of Ura Uraha. He finds Kaoru, and chases after him, and manages to corner him, only to discover that the real Koganei switched out with Kashamaru. The remainder of Uruha Ma and Saicho proceed to face off against Kadotsu. The fight is one sided, with Kadotsu dominating Gashakura, Saicho, Tsukishiro, and Kashamaru all at one time. Due to suffering a single, nonthreatening injury, Kadotsu then proceeds to make use of his madogu as a reward for making the fight worth his time. Kurei interrupts the battle and severely burns Kadotsu using the dead Kū members' souls as flame spirits. Kadotsu survives Kurei's attack and eventually battles with Koganei and Joker after Kirito is defeated. In an ensuing battle against Joker, both he and Joker are sucked into a black hole created by Joker's Taishaku Kaiten. Abilities and Techniques Enhanced Strength: The strongest of all Ura Uruha soldiers, Kadotsu relies on brute strength to overpower his enemies. His physical strength us so great, that he can easily kill a human simply by hitting them with his spear, knocking off over half their body. Immense Endurance: Kadotsu also has a high level of endurance, shrugging off the attacks of Saicho, Gashakura, Kashaaru, and Tsukishiro at once. He was even able to recover from severe burns from Kurei, although it took him a while to recuperatre. Madōgu Mumyo.png|Mumyō Mongamae.png|Mongamae with Mumyō Mumyō (無名, Nameless) - Mumyō is a unique madōgu because it can't do anything on its own. It's just a crystal orb similar to those found in most madōgu except that it isn't marked by a kanji that would usually describe the madōgu's abilities. Mongamae (門構, Gate) -Mumyō is used, alongside the Mongamae, a pair of marked iron bracers that when put side by side, forms the symbol gate (門, kado). When put side by side, the Mongamae reveals a slot at center of the symbol, where Kadotsu places the Mumyō. When combined, the user can perform a variety of attacks, each represented by a kanji symbol that is derived from the symbol gate (門, kado). With the crystal gaining the missing kanji on its face. Category:Characters Category:Male